Behind the Stoic Mask
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: How to Describe Ushijima Wakatoshi. The stoic third year of Shiratorizawa, a straightforward honest man-of-few-words, a volleyball idiot, a powerful and graceful right wing spiker, an awe-inspiring, upright student, and so on and so forth. What many, however, do not realize is the side of Ushijima that only one other knows about. That one other being Tendou Satori.


Ushijima is actually quite the masochist. The force behind his powerful spikes lies in the fact that Ushijima revels in that throbbing sting after the ball leaves his hand. He enjoys the feeling of his calloused hands hi-fiving smoother skin. The resounding base-like boom that can shatter eardrums when the ball makes contact with the floor send chills ups his spine. But not one to disappoint those that look up to him as a role model, he keeps this secret to himself… and Tendou.

Tendou Satori, always the curious and most lovingly, longingly attached to Shiratorizawa's most beloved volleyball player, happened upon Ushijima in his most vulnerable state during their first year in their shared dorm room, just as he had finished relieving himself. Tendou promised Ushijima to keep the secret on one condition; to be the one to get Ushijima off if and whenever the time calls for it, and there have been numerous times since in their 3 years together that Tendou assisted his helpless ace. It brought out a sadistic trait out of the redhead, but it was nothing new to Ushijima; in fact, he had figured that the redhead- guess monster-horror movie-loving- middle blocker knew how to push anyone and everyone's wrong buttons and enjoying it. But towards Ushijima, all Tendou wanted was to find the one button that would get his love-interest to fall for him.

That didn't take long. Soon after the arrangement, the two confessed to each other while Tendou was "assisting" himself and Ushijima at the end of their first year. Since then, they've progressed.

After performing his share of 100 serves, course wanting to do a few more for the hand feel, he looks down the line and sees Tendou giving him elevator eyes. Tensing up, he pulls his jersey on and makes his way to the other side of the court, only to turn and watch as his teammates finish up their serves. Making eye contact, Ushijima can feel the heat rising up his neck and face. Tendou smiled with eyes smoldering to him, a silent promise to meet up in the dorm room. Ushijima began picking up and dissembling the equipment, lost in thought.

Since losing to Karasuno, he felt his legs fatigued but his shoulders relaxed. "Now I can focus solely on the Youth League" was his way of feeling better but it was half-hearted. He was restless since the national qualifiers training regimen that began in August. Day in and day out, one practice match after the other, schools and TV stations coming over for an interview, and training to participate in the Youth League. Shiratorizawa, especially Ushijima, had no time to get distracted. But now that their streak is broken and the third years have retired, Ushijima can finally find some release. After stretching and the third years' final farewells. Ushijima trotted his way to the dorm room. "Forget the shower", he thought, "I'm going to sweat again anyway." Tendou, lagging behind in the back of the group, smiled at Ushijima's urgency; his heart racing to the image of the volleyball club's beloved and respected ace becoming puddy in his hands. Licking his lower lip, he too trotted after his restless teammate.

After a quick bathroom run, Ushijima paced his way to his shared dorm room at the end of the hall. Placing his bags on top of the built-in desk, Ushijima took this jersey off and let it air dry on the hanger. Plopping on the bottom bunk he let his whole body sink into the comforter and pillow; relishing the feeling of his calloused palms on smooth fabric. His ear perked up when the door opened, revealing a very expecting look on Tendou's face. Gazing at the sculpted body of his lover, Tendou locks the door and saunters over to the bed, leaving his bag and shoes behind as he went. Straddling himself on top of Ushijima's hips, Tendou bites down at his jersey collar as one hand unzips it*.

Ushijima can't help but feel fuzzy whenever Tendou becomes like this, his red-haired lover; the master of the tease. As Tendou pulls his jersey off, he smiles at Ushijima's blushing face. "You like what you see, Waka?" Tendou asks.

Ushijima hums in response, never minding Tendou's nickname for him as he feels taped fingers hike up his shirt, leaving circular trails atop of the toned and defined torso. "Nothing less from Shiratorizawa's Youth League Wing Spiker," Tendou says with pride as he makes his way to remove his shirt, Ushijima followed suit.

Half-naked yet ever so warm, the two make out like there's no tomorrow. Ushijima lifts his hips off the bed and grinds against Tendou, muffled mewls of satisfaction escaping his lips. Tendou grinds back, shifting his weight and pinning Ushijima back to the bed. "Waka, you seem more…frantic than the last time." Tendou purred. "Are you not the same, Satori?" Ushijima responded with bated breathe, "Because last time was four months ago."

Smiling at his tough lover's last threads of his calm demeanor being strained and broken, Tendou claimed Ushijima's lips once more, rolling his hips in order to snap all but only one thread sanity left. "Tell me, captain," Tendou whispered into a blushing ear, "Tell me what you want. Loud. And. Clear." The sadist in Tendou Satori awakened.

Shivering from his tone, Ushijima couldn't help but whimper out, "Take me. Claim all of me."

Pecking Ushijima's cheek, Tendou smiled and went straight to work on erect nipples that wanted attention. Suckling and kneading the muscles like dough, Tendou put all his attention to the twin nips and his ears were open to catch all of Ushijima's mews for more. Four months of complete abstinence and the results showed in the form of the growing uncomfortably tight tent in their pants. Ushijima, however, can only focus on the wet sandpaper-like tongue teasing his chest, his nips were swelling at each touch.

Tendou tugged the nips a few more times, then reluctantly peeled himself off to look at two very pink nubs and a pinker blush on his lover's face. Feeling his own sanity and restraint flying out the window with the rest of his calm demeanor, Tendou kissed his way down to the belly button, devilling his tongue into it, mimicking what he was going to do next. He tugs at the drawstring to Ushijima's pants and pried the pants and underwear off; Ushijima was unashamed in showing his full erectness to his red-head.

"Well now," Tendou began, "Let the claiming begin."

Diving right in, Tendou swallows the whole length to the hilt. Ushijima's body arches and gave a few thrusts into Tendou's mouth, wanting more of that wet warmth. Bobbing his head up a few times, Tendou let's go of the length with a pop of his mouth, smiling at the disappointed look written all over on Ushijima's face.

"Now, now," he teased, "We'll get to more of that soon enough. Now turn around and let me see your ass"

Ushijima gave a whine and did as he was told. He lifted his hips off the bed so that his butt was pointed at Tendou's face.

"Now say it," Tendou commanded.

"Don't want to," Ushijima replied. He received a hard and stinging pain of four slaps to his bum, the skin beginning to tinge in pink. "Ah! E-Eat me out. Eat out my ass."

"That's more like it." And Tendou drove his tongue in and hummed in satisfaction. But something was a bit off, insides were loose and it faintly tasted of soap. A light bulb went off in Tendou's scheming mind and he pulled himself away, watching Ushijima's butthole twitch at his absence.

"Tendou" Ushijima purred, coaxing Tendou to return.

"Waka," Tendou started, "When did you do this for me? Your hole seems a bit too loose for being neglected for four months."

Blushing red, and forced to admit, Ushijima placed his hands on his bum and spread the cheeks apart, "I made it a bit easier for you."

Tendou dove back in, enjoying the surrounding inner walls twitching, expecting his tongue to plunge in as far as it could reach. Ushijima can only hold onto himself for dear life as the seemingly never-ending assault of Tendou's tongue couldn't reach the deeper part of his hole.

"Tendou…more…ah! ...want more than tongue…Want it… I want your c-." Ushijima panted out as the tongue was replaced with tapped fingers. Tendou roughly stirred up the insides, enjoying the feeling of the inner walls contracting to his every touch.

"What was that last part?" Tendou goaded, knowing full well that he too wanted to sheath himself completely inside of his lover.

"I want your cock" Ushijima whined out, tears flowing down the ace's red flushed face. His mouth hung open with drool dripped down his chin and soaking the bedding.

Licking his lips to the invitation, Tendou pulled his fingers out, removing the loose tape, and without a moment's hesitation, he plunged his full length into his lover, reveling in Waka's cries for pleasure as his body tried to accommodate the sudden intrusion. Tendou pulled out till the tip was barely connected to the rim of Waka's hole and then plunged back in, repeating the process till Waka's moan bounced off the walls. The need for faster, more powerful thrusts grew to desperate levels for both of them. The sound of hips slapping hips paced the room, the moans from Waka became incoherent wanton cries for Tendou to make his insides remember and mold itself to Tendou's shape. Tendou picked up his pace, reeling as Waka tried to move his hips to match the off pattern thrusts, both were edging each other closer to closure.

Tendou leaned forward, kissing and biting every patch of skin his mouth can reach till he reached the back of Waka's ear licking the outer shell, a free hand roughly stroking and teasing the tip of Waka's length, and chanting, "Come for me."

Shuddering in reverent ecstasy, Waka came, followed by Tendou. While still buried inside, the two tried to catch his breath. Finally pulling out, Tendou observed his essence leaking out of the hole, internally scream for joy knowing full well that Wakatoshi Ushijima was his. Flipping the spent and sweaty lover to his back, the two had another round of passionate kisses. The smell of sex in the air and the light grinding of their hips renewed their need for each other.

"Tendou," Ushijima started, "More."

Smiling, Tendou kissed him again while his hands traveled down to his lover's butt and started kneading the cheeks together, smearing the essence that was coming out. "Then let's begin round 2." Tendou plunged himself into his lover, once again moans of pleasure spilling out of Waka's mouth.

"AH! Coming…again!" Waka moaned out.

"Go ahead love," Tendou purred into his ear, "Tomorrow is a holiday, we'll have the whole day to catch up for the last four months." Tendou continued to thrust into Waka until his wanton cries pierced through the walls.

The entire dorm room floor can hear their love-making and the unfortunate Shiratorizawa teammates have no choice but to put on earplugs, headphones, whatever else they can find to drown out the sexy noises if they even hope to get a wink of sleep tonight.

THE END (for now)

*If y'all are curious about my inspiration for this story see attached below for the pinterest link.

pin/279645458096824439/

I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU! OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE PINTEREST ART. ALL THESE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IS HOWEVER MINE!


End file.
